Rewrite
by loverhard
Summary: Madeline Kaylee Ree is just a typical 17 year old girl living in Santa Cruz, California. But her life changes when she wins tickets to a concert for The Academy Is... and shares a moment with her favorite frontman William Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

Madeline Kaylee Ree typical 17 year old girl, has just stepped back into reality, though her dream was amazing, singing with her favorite band The Academy Is...She slowly drags herself out of bed. Puts her UCLA sweater on due to a sudden cold breeze from the Santa Cruz beach. It's a Saturday morning, beginning the Winter Break, no one is home parents went to work already. Though she has an older brother Derek he already left for school UCSC, since his winter break was a little earlier than Madeline's. She looks around and wonders what to do, what to do.

*Phone rings*  
*checks name*

Madeline: Avery?...

Character: Avery - Madeline's number one crush, they met last year at camp and they're the perfect example of how opposites attract. They have been best friends for only a year but it seems like forever. They have once tried going out, but Avery said that he wasn't really feeling the relationship and would rather stay friends. He got over it, she didn't.

*Answers*

Madeline: Hello?  
Avery: Good morning sweetheart

*Madeline blushes a bit*

Avery: What's up with you today?  
Madeline: AGH! It's so cold over here I wish I lived where you lived.  
Avery: Well Santa Clara is not so much better, a little warmer but nothing to do.  
Madeline: Haha but still warmer, I want warmer! I'm wearing your sweater.  
Avery: My UCLA one? Man I want that back!  
Madeline: No! You said I could have it.  
Avery: Back when we were together!  
Madeline: We are still together..  
Avery: HAHA Kayree!(Avery's nickname for Madeline)  
Madeline: You love me!  
Avery: Sure, sure.. hey do you want to hang out today?  
Madeline: Yeah! Sure, of course it's been so long since we've last hung out.  
Avery: Yeah but talking late at night just seems to makes it a little easier hmm?  
Madeline: No... not really! I still miss you!  
Avery: Eh eh! Whatever Well I'll pick you up.. noonish sound good?  
Madeline: Yeah that's fine  
Avery: Alright then, bye.  
Madeline: Bye.

Madeline puts down her phone and went over to make herself some breakfast. She turned on the radio to her favorite band.

Radio: That was The Academy Is... with their hit single "About A Girl" be sure to stay tuned to

find out how you can win two tickets to their west coast tour!

Madeline: WHAT?! WEST COAST TOUR!  
Radio: All you have to do is call in when their song "About A Girl" plays again and the first caller wins!  
Madeline: Oh my God.. that's so friggin easy.

*Continues making breakfast*

Radio: And must sing us one of The Academy Is... songs.  
Madeline: Hmm.. might at well! Comon, free tickets!

Madeline continues making breakfast. The morning passes so slowly as she continues listening for the song to play. She takes a risk taking a shower but turns on the radio in the shower. She sings along to the other songs playing The Maine - Everything I Ask For, Fall Out Boy - America's Suitehearts, The Veronicas - Untouched. After her shower she looks at the clock 10:30 on the dot, she begins to get ready to hang out with Avery. An hour passes and the radio still hasn't played "About A Girl" and Madeline begins to become restless. She finally decides what to wear at 11:45 and just begins to put on make-up in the living room waiting for Avery to arrive. The doorbell rings just as "About A Girl" begins to play.

Madeline: OH MY GOSH!!!!

*Avery hears from the other side of the door*

Avery: Uhhh.. WHAT?

*Madeline runs to the door and opens it and runs back to the living room*

*Madeline begins to dial as fast a she can*

Avery: What are you doing?  
Madeline: SHH!!!  
Avery: Man.. why do you have this music on?

*Avery changes the station*

Madeline: OH MY GOD ARE YOU INSANE!

*Madeline instantly turns back to the pre-set station*

Radio: Hello caller number 1?!  
Madeline: Uhh hello?  
Radio: Yeah hello, you're our number one caller  
Madeline: OHH MYYY GOD I AM!!!  
Radio: Yeah yeah settle down a bit haha..  
Madeline: Ohh.. yeah sorry  
Radio: So what's your name?  
Madeline: My name is Madeline  
Radio: Pretty name  
Madeline: Thanks!  
Radio: Love The Academy Is...?  
Madeline: OHH OF COURSE!!! I've been listening all day to get these tickets!

Avery: Tickets?  
Madeline: Shut up!  
Radio: Excuse me?  
Madeline: Oh sorry my friend just said something stupid.  
Radio: Really what did he say?  
Madeline: Uhh.. that I have a pretty.. uh neck

*Avery gives Madeline a confused looked*  
*Madeline just hand motions him to get away*

Radio: .... Alright so anyways you haven't won yet.. you still need to name and sing one The Academy Is... song's from their newest album Fast Times..

*Madeline interrups*

Madeline: FAST TIMES AT BARRINGTON HIGH!  
Radio: Haha Yes.. so name their 11th song on the album.  
Madeline: That's easy Paper Chase, I love that song.  
Radio: Good job.. now sing me the chorus..  
Madeline: Chorus.. uhhhh..

*Madeline thinks of the first couple of lyrics*

Radio: Hello?  
Madeline: Yeah umm

*Madeline starts singing*

Madeline: Graduate, paper chase, we'll get out of this place. Don't turn around, hit the highway. Pour some liquor for this town. Now that's all for us it's last call to go.  
Radio: Wow you have an amazing voice!  
Madeline: Thanks  
Radio: And you won!  
Madeline: YAYYYY!!!!

*Madeline hangs up the phone*

Madeline: Wow...exciting  
Avery: Hello???..Aren't you suppose to give him your information?  
Madeline: Don't you just need the name?  
Avery: I don't think so

*On the Radio*

Radio: Hello?.. Madeline?  
Madeline: CRAP!  
*Calls back*


	2. Chapter 2

After Madeline called back, they both head out the door for a lunch date. She really cannot resist his charm and ends up slipping on her grass and gets a hold of Avery's arm. They look into each other's eyes just for a second, but that's all she needed. She begins to look around and gets herself adjusted.

Madeline: Let's go yeah?

*Madeline starts to day dream in the car*

Avery: ... So anywhere in particular?  
Madeline: ...  
Avery: Kayree...  
Madeline: Ohh .. yeah what's up?  
Avery: Do you mind where we eat?  
Madeline: Ohh.. no anywhere is fine

Avery knows that something is bothering Madeline, she tries to make a slow approach on the subject. Madeline is known to freak out when someone ask "What is wrong."

Avery: So.. those tickets.. for your favorite band.. uhhh Academy something?  
Madeline: The Academy Is... yeah  
Avery: Excited?  
Madeline: Yeah of course, I can't wait you know I haven't even seen a concert with them. I heard the concerts sometimes get really crazy and...

Madeline continues to ramble on about how much The Academy Is... is so cool. Avery starts to wonder if there is something really wrong or if she really was just thinking.

*Avery interrups*

Avery: William Beckett?..

*Madeline grins the biggest*

Madeline: What about Bill?!

Avery: You're jealous  
Madeline: Jealous?! Jealous of what?  
Avery: Marhie  
Madeline: Shut up!

Character: Marhie - Madeline's best friend since 3rd grade. The typical finish each other sentences, love the same band, gags at the same stuff, love the same guys, hate the same people BFF.

Side Story: She's off to Chicago for Winter break to see The Academy Is... play before their West Coast tour. Marhie already has been to 10+ concerts with The Academy Is... headlining. She has once gotten him to record a hello message for Madeline. Madeline was totally happy but at the same time totally jealous.

Madeline: I do quite envy her, she's so spoiled she's the only child. I miss her, hah! She still hasn't gotten a picture with William yet though! She rather get a video of him saying hi to me, cute!  
Avery: Sucks for her.  
Madeline: Haha you're telling me.

*Madeline texts Marhie*

"omfg i mis u so much! im hangin wit avery rite now. how's chicago?"

Avery: Anywhere right?  
Madeline: Huh? .. anywhere what?  
Avery: Lunch?  
Madeline: Oh yeah, yeah.  
Avery: I want you to meet this girl

Madeline's heart breaks at mid-sentence. She thinks to herself "What?! What girl! You already moved on and I haven't even began to look at other guys are you serious?"

Avery: Is that okay?  
Madeline: Uhh...yeah that's cool  
*Madeline smiles*  
Avery: You'll love her, she's totally my hero I love her so much.

Madeline thinks "WHAT?! YOU LOVE HER?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!!!"

They don't talk after. Madeline is too upset to even begin to tell him what she really feels. She begins to get teary eyed though wipes before he even sees. Madeline ends up falling asleep in the car.

Avery: Uhh Madeline we're here..  
Madeline: Ohhh.. alright

*Madeline yawns and looks at the house*

Madeline: Gosh it's beautiful  
Avery: I know right?

They both walk up to the door, Avery door bells.

...: Avery?


	3. Chapter 3

Madeline looks past Avery's shoulder. The woman is slightly older than what she thought. She's 5'5, light skinned, and just little bit over 40 (of course assuming.)

...:Avery?  
Avery: Hi mom  
Avery's mom: Well I thought you left to get-

Madeline's moves from Avery's back.

Avery's mom: Oh! Well hello Madeline! It's great to meet you Avery always speaks so well about you.  
Madeline: Ohh.. really?

Avery's mom puts out her hand to shake Madeline's.

Avery's mom: You can call me Mrs. M (Michaels) or you can just call me Emery.  
Madeline: Oh alright thank you for inviting me into your home Mrs. M

Mrs. M smiles and continues

Mrs. M: The pleasure is mine

Avery's house looks like a palace. Very modern, very big.

Madeline whispers to Avery

Madeline: You wanted me to meet a girl... your mother  
Avery: Hah! Who do you think it was?

Madeline begins to blush

Avery: Well, my mom was beginning to cook lunch before I left and told me to come back if I wanted to.  
Madeline: Oh that's sweet.  
Avery: Yeah, oh my dad's in the patio. I want you to meet him.

Avery leads him to the patio. The patio has a pool table, mini fridge, big screen TV pretty much everything Madeline assumed it would look like.

Avery: Hey dad this is Madeline

Avery's dad (Averid) looks toward Madeline from the seat he's sitting at.

Mr. M: Well hello little lady.  
Madeline: Hi-i Mr. M.  
Mr. M: Hah! No need to be shy.  
Madeline: *blushes* sorry sir.  
Mr. M: *talking towards Avery* so is this your girlfriend Av?  
Avery: Dad!! No

Madeline begins to blush and chuckles at the comment.

Mr. M: Haha I'm just kidding you. Let her meet your brothers and show her around the house lunch is almost done anyway.  
Avery: All righty then.

Avery to Madeline

Avery: Well I guess I'll show you around  
Madeline: All right then

*Buzzzzz*  
Madeline flips out her phone

*Marhie: heyyyy!!! yea i mis u too much! i hope ur not dying over there witout me since u love me so much! xP but yeah its freezing over here ugh! i miss the breeze in santa cruz!*

Madeline: Haha  
Avery: Huh? Ohh Marhie?  
Madeline: Yeah.

Avery goes through the motions of showing his beautiful house to Madeline.

Avery: So this is Andrew and Andy

Andrew and Andy are twin brothers just a year younger than Avery. Madeline examines all the brothers and figures that they could all just past as triplets.

Mrs. M yells

Mrs. M: Comon guys! Lunch is done.

Andy and Andrew run so fast they were down in the kitchen a second later.

Avery: Well did I mention my brothers' are on the track and field team.  
Madeline: Haha well you did now didn't you?

Avery smiles. He leads her to the kitchen. Just a typical American lunch hamburgers and fries. They all take a seat and begin to eat.

Mrs. M: So Madeline what do you have planned for the winter break, you're still a senior in high school right?  
Madeline: Yeah, my last year.  
Mrs. M: That's great  
Madeline: Well I'm going--  
Avery: She's going to UCLA next year with me (:  
Mrs. M: Oh really?  
Madeline: Yeah, well that's my top choice.  
Mr. M: Well is it because Avery is there?

Madeline begins to blush once again

Avery: Dad!!  
Mrs. M: Honey!  
Mr. M: You know I'm just kidding kiddo!

Mrs. M continues

Mrs. M: It's a great school Madeline you'll love it over there.

Madeline smiles at her. The lunch conversation continues very casually.

Madeline: ...Well I'm going to a concert this Monday.  
Andy: That's awesome!  
Andrew: Yeah! Which one?  
Avery: She just won tickets for The Academy Is...

Avery milks it since he knows that his twin brothers love The Academy Is...

Andy and Andrew at the same time: Shut the hell up!  
Mrs. M: Guys!  
Andy: Sorry mom!  
Andrew: Yeah, sorry mom but The Academy Is...!

Mrs. M ignores the boys and continues to talk to Madeline.

Mrs. M: Well do you have any other plans.  
Madeline: Well I think just catching up on homework and just being bored at home.  
Mrs. M: Oh well that's good and uhh boring?  
Madeline: Haha, yeah.

After lunch Madeline and Avery begin to head out.

Mr. M: So where are you kids off to?  
Avery: I think we're either going to watch a movie or go bowling.  
Mrs. M: Oh alright then kids better be safe.  
Avery: Will do mom

Mrs. M speaks towards Madeline

Mrs. M: Will I be seeing you again?

Madeline smiles

Madeline: I hope so Mrs. M

Mrs. M opens her arms to give Madeline a hug

Mrs. M: It was great meeting you dear  
Madeline: You too. Bye Mr. M  
Mr. M: Bye Madeline come back soon yeah?

Madeline smiles and she begins to yell.

Madeline: Bye Andy, bye Andrew.

They yell back a goodbye.

Madeline: Thanks for inviting me.  
Mrs. M: No problem, come back anytime!

Avery and Madeline enter the car and begin heading to the mall.

Madeline: Your parents are so awesome!  
Avery: Haha! I knew you would like them. Damn, my dad always embarrasses me though!  
Madeline: I think it's cute though he did embarrass me too!

Madeline begins to look out at the window just listening to the music. They reach the mall and she sees a crowd entering the mall.

Madeline points at the crowd

Madeline: What do you think is happening over there?

Avery begins to look and is distracted when he hits a car.

Avery: OH CRAP!  
Madeline: OH MY GOSH! AVERY!

Avery puts his emergency lights on and begins to get out of the car. Madeline would have never guessed who was in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

*Buzzzzzz*

Madeline looks at her phone to see that Marhie texted her.

*Marhie: You'll never guess who's visiting a hot topic around our area. SISKY AND THE BUTCHER!!!! I really have no idea why they have to be in a concert here tomorrow*

Madeline tries to text as fast as she can but her hands can't move fast enough.

*Madeline: OMFG DUDE! AVERY JUST HIT THEM!*

Madeline looks up and sees that all the guys are just laughing. She guesses that the car is probably just a rental and there was no damage so nothing to worry about.

*Buzzzzz*  
*Marhie: Wait, what?! HIT WHO?*

Fans begin to run over to the pseudo accident and the guys begin to go back into their cars. Avery comes back into the car, releases the emergency lights and looks at Madeline.

Avery: Wow, they're really nice guys. They just let it slide there was nothing wrong with it anyway. They said they were in a hurry or something and that they were causing a--  
Madeline: OHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
Avery: CHILL OUT! I'm officially deaf in one ear.  
Madeline: Avery! Avery! AVVVERY!  
Avery: What Madeline?! I mean Kayree what?!  
Madeline: Do you realize who you just spoke too?!  
Avery: Yes, I just told you..  
Madeline:...  
Avery: Two cool guys who didn't really bug about the accident  
Madeline: AVERY THOSE GUYS ARE FROM THE ACADEMY IS...!  
Avery: Really?! What do they play?  
Madeline: Well the one with the tats he plays the drums and the only other one plays the bass.  
Avery: Cool  
Madeline: No, not cool EXTREMELY COOL. I can't....

Madeline continues to talk about them until Avery finds a parking space.

Madeline: I love this day!  
Avery: Yeah, yeah let's get into the mall.

*Madeline: It's a long story Marhie I'll call you about it later*

They enter the mall and see a long line.

Avery: Wow that line is so long. I wonder what it's for.  
Madeline: It's for the guys!!! We have to wait in line!  
Avery: NOO!!! It's so long!

The line is huge and just about a three and a half hour wait.

- two hours later -

Avery: Oh my gosh Kayree I'm going to go ahead and get something in the food court do you want anything?  
Madeline: Umm anything you're getting.  
Avery: Alright then I'll be back

About fifty people stand in front of Madeline. She looks at her phone repeatedly to see if she's getting any incoming text or calls. Nothing.

- one hour later -

Avery comes back

Madeline: What the hell, finally!  
Avery: Hey I wanted to eat at the food court not stand up in some dumb line.  
Madeline: Whatever so what did you get me?  
Avery: what?  
Madeline: You didn't get me anything?!  
Avery: .. Oh that's right I was--  
Madeline: Nevermind!  
Avery: I'm sorry!!

Avery wraps his arms around her waist from behind continuing to apologize. Madeline begins to forget where she is and what she's doing and accepts Avery's apology. The bouncer in the front is finally the only person that's standing in the way of Madeline and her chance to meet Sisky and The Butcher.

Finally the bouncer moves out of the way to see the current guest out and brings in five people in. Which of course includes Avery and Madeline.

Sisky: Hey guy who hit the car is here. You like The Academy Is...  
The Butcher: No I think his girlfriend does

The Butcher points directly at Madeline.

Avery: Haha she's not my girlfriend.  
Avery's words hit Madeline like an unexpected hurricane. And the other fans just cut in front of her. Avery shakes her to bring her back to reality. She's back but her heart is everywhere.

Sisky: Who do I sign this to...

Madeline doesn't answer either still in shock that she's standing in front of part of her favorite band or of what Avery just said.

Avery: Madeline  
Sisky: Madeline  
The Butcher: Madeline right?

Madeline: Yeah, I'm going to your guys' concert on Monday.

Madeline she forces out a huge grin.

Sisky: Sweet! I hope you get to the front.  
Madeline: Haha, yeah I hope so too.  
Butcher: Thanks Maddy.  
Madeline: Thanks guys! See you on Monday.  
Butcher & Sisky: Bye Maddy!

Avery, Madeline, and her poster exit hot topic. Avery talks at the same time he texts.

Avery: Dude Andrew and Andy are not going to believe this! I can't believe I didn't text them earlier.

Madeline doesn't her anything Avery says. Madeline continues cuts the charade.

Madeline: Avery.  
Avery: Yeah Kayree?  
Madeline: I think I want to go home.  
Avery: But we haven't watched a movie or went bowl--  
Madeline: Please... and if not I can just take a bus or taxi home.  
Avery: No, it's okay I'll take you home.

While walking down the mall Avery tries to put his arm around Madeline's shoulder and Madeline steps to the side to avoid it.

*Buzzzzzz*  
*Marhie: YEEE!!! Bill is at hot topic. He's so frickin' hot! Yea, just call me latr!*

While driving back to Santa Cruz the car is silent. Just the quiet roar of Avery's engine. They finally arrive at Madeline's house. The lights are on meaning her parents are home.

Madeline: Okay, well, bye.

Madeline opens the door and Avery pulls her wrist to take back her seat.

Avery: Kayree what's wrong?  
Madeline: Nothing.  
Avery: Madeline!  
Madeline: Nothing is wrong Avery. You're just losing your mind. Maybe it was that accident today. I gotta go.  
Avery: No, please. I thought we were best friends, I thought you--

Madeline raises her voice just a little

Madeline: Don't use the best friend card on me Avery Averid Michaels!  
Avery: Don't use the full name card on me Madeline Kaylee Ree!  
Madeline: What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so damn oblivious to everything around you?!  
Avery: what the hell are you even talking about Madeline?! Huh?  
Madeline: Nothing. Bye

Madeline climbs out of the car just a second before Avery had a chance to grab her again. She slams the door and runs to the door with tears streaming down her face.

Madeline's mom, Kaylee and Madeline's dad, Jacob are both snuggled to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean.

Mom: Hello hunny where were you?

Madeline faces the other way to take off her shoes.

Dad: Yeah, why didn't you call the house or leave a note?  
Madeline: It's not late I came back at a reasonable time.

Silence

Madeline: Sorry

Still facing the wall

Madeline: I went to Santa Clara I just went to the mall I got a sign poster by both Sisky and The Butcher from The Academy Is...  
Mom: Look at me Maddie.

Madeline turns around.

Mom: That is a cute poster go ahead and hang it up you want me to cook you anything baby?  
Madeline: No thanks mom I already ate thanks anyways.  
Dad: You can watch with us if you want we have a seat right in the middle.

Her dad pats the seat in between him and Madeline's mom.

Madeline: Thanks dad but I'll just stay in my room.  
Dad: Alright darling.  
Mom: Just tell me if you need anything honey.  
Madeline: Thanks guys.

As soon as she's out of her sight she runs to her room and cries into her pillow.

*Buzzzzz*  
*Avery: Don't be stubborn sweetie. You know I love you.*


	5. Chapter 5

Avery doesn't make an effort to call Madeline or text her. All night Madeline drowns her sadness with her favorite ballads.

*Ring...Ring..*

Madeline turns away from her cell phone and falls asleep.

When Madeline wakes up she realizes that it's three AM on a Sunday morning. She remembers that someone was calling her and reaches for her phone.

Madeline: Marhie.

Madeline checks her voice mail

Marhie: Hey babe! I hope you're doing fine! I'm flying back Monday so we can hang before the concert? Love you, bye!

Madeline shuts her phone and lays back down and stairs at her ceiling in the darkness. She replays her Avery incident like so many times before...

"Sisky: Hey guy who hit the car is here. You like The Academy Is...  
The Butcher: No I think his girlfriend does  
Avery: Haha she's not my girlfriend."

Madeline says to herself...

Madeline: Oh my God! I'm supposed to be happy! I just met two of the people from my favorite band. What the hell is wrong with me?

Madeline turns to her pillow and screams into it. After a minute or so she texts Marhie.

*Madeline: Hey Mar. Srry I havn't txted bck or anyting. I'll be sure to see you on Monday for the concert! Text me when u get this."

Madeline stretches, uses the bathroom and heads for the kitchen for food. A tapping sound is coming echoes throughout her house, she just thinks it's just an open window and continues looking for food. The tapping sound becomes louder and she starts to look around for where it's coming from and she realizes it's from her room. She remembers that nothing is open in her room so she enters her room and looks around. She turns on her light and realizes that the tapping sound is from her window. She turns off her lights and slowly goes to window. She slowly lifts her blinds and sees Avery throwing pebbles at her window.

Madeline: What the hell is he thinking? My parents are right next---  
Mom: What's going on

Madeline is startled

Madeline: HOLY CRAP!

Madeline rips her blinds down and tries to get up to motion Avery out of her property.

Mom: What are you doing? Why are you up at three in the morning?  
Madeline: Nothing mom. It's pretty early  
Mom: Yes, I see that. Why were you looking out at your window?  
Madeline: I heard a tapping nose.. and it turned out to be a really big bird.  
Mom: I'll check

Madeline's mom hurries to the other side of the room to check the "bird"

Madeline: Mom!  
Mom: What?  
Madeline: I think you should go to bed.. I mean it's really, really early.  
Mom: Why are you acting weird? Just let me see if the bird is still there.

Madeline moves out of the way and prays that Avery has gotten out of the premises.

Mom: OH MY GOD!  
Madeline: Look mom I'm sorry it's just I didn't even know that he was there.  
Mom: Well! Now we know! What is Rex doing outside of your window?

Rex - Madeline's dog.

Madeline laughs and thanks God for her ass saving.

Madeline: Well mom, he is an outside dog  
Mom: Since when?  
Madeline: Since I've been getting a lot of allergies.  
Mom: Well tomorrow morning.. well today morning.. you're going to wash him up and he'll live inside again.  
Madeline: But my allergies are still bad!  
Mom: They are not Madeline!  
Madeline: Fine...  
Mom: Okay.. good... morning

Madeline's mom exits her room and slowly closes her door. Right after Madeline opens her window and right when Madeline is about to bring hell on Avery

Madeline's mom enters again.

Mom: Two things baby: one, well three things. One, close the fridge, two, try to fix the blinds and if you can't I'll let your dad take care of it in the morning and three, just let Rex come in now. Since you're up you wouldn't mind giving Rex a shower now yeah?  
Madeline: Mom! It's three thirty-two in the morning I don't..  
Mom: Just do it! Good night!

Madeline Mom's slightly slams the door. Madeline leaves her blinds on the floor. She opens the window to bring in Rex. As she brings in Rex she looks around for Avery and he isn't in sight.

Avery: HI!

Avery pops out from the bushes in front of her room. Madeline once again is shocked out of her mind and almost lets Rex drop to the floor but caught him in a millisecond.

Madeline slaps Avery in the arm.

*In hushed tones*

Madeline: What the hell is wrong with you. *sneeze*  
Avery: Bless you. I know where The Academy Is.. is staying at!  
Madeline: What?  
Avery: Their hotel.  
Madeline: Are you a moron?  
Avery: What?  
Madeline: They have a concert in Chicago today! Why the hell would they be here?

Avery climbs in Madeline's window and makes a loud thud sound falling on her floor.

Mom: What was that baby?

Madeline yells back

Madeline: Nothing, it was just the blinds *sneeze*  
Mom: Just leave them alone if you can't fix them  
Madeline: Yeah mom!  
Jacob: It's funny! With Derek gone I thought I could sleep more but it's the opposite situation isn't it! Everyone shut the hell up!  
Mom: JACOB!  
Jacob: I'm sorry mom! But seriously I'm trying to sleep I have bug bites that can last forever.  
Mom: Did you put the lotion that I told you!  
Jacob: Yes mom!

Jacob - Madeline's younger brother who recently got back from his friend's family's camping trip and must catch up on sleep.

Mom: Okay! Everyone go back to sleep! You too Mady!  
Madeline: Yes mom!

When Madeline has a seconds to collect her thoughts she finally looks back at Avery.

*In hushed tones*  
Madeline: Wait so what?  
Avery: The Academy Is… Sisky.. and The Butcher..  
Madeline: What about them?  
Avery: Well apparently they're leaving later today I guess  
Madeline: How do you know? *sneeze*  
Avery: The hotel they're staying at is right by my house.  
Madeline: I need to wash Rex!  
Avery: Okay then go.  
Madeline: Where are you going to stay?  
Avery: In your room

Avery starts to look around and picks up a picture of her and Marhie.

Avery: How cute! Before Marhie was a bitch.  
Madeline: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? She's my best friend!  
Madeline hears footsteps towards her room.

Avery: You know I love her, I'm just kidding!  
Madeline: SHUT UP! Oh my God! HIDE! *sneeze*  
Avery: WHERE?

Avery ends up hiding behind her cabinets.

Dad: Mady, I know you love Rex and you love talking with him but keep it hushed tones. Your parents and your badly bit brother are trying to sleep. Good night!

Madeline's dad slams the door and Avery then gets up and says.

Avery: Dude you're dad was pissed!  
Madeline: Oh my God! No crap!  
Avery: So come with me.  
Madeline: What? Where?  
Avery: To see your boy band  
Madeline: THEY… *realizes that she's speaking too loud* are not a boy band *sneeze* I gotta wash my dog. Just wait here damn it.

Madeline first closes the fridge, after goes to the bathroom to wash Rex. Then she finishes Rex sleeps in his bed in her parent's room and enters her room.

Madeline: OH MY GOD! GET OFF.  
Avery: Don't mind if I do.  
Madeline: Oh my God! You're so gross. Come on get off my bed! You were just in some friggin' bushes!  
Avery: All right, all right.

Madeline: So.. leave you had all you can say.. I'm still mad at you.  
Avery: Aren't you going to come? Why are you mad at me? Is that why you---  
Madeline: No! I'm going back to bed after I change my sheets.  
Avery: Comon! Won't it be fun? You'll make a lasting impression on them! I mean I did already hit their rental!  
Madeline: I can't. I'm sorry. Now leave.

Madeline tries to push Avery out the window but he won't budge.

Avery: If you don't do this you'll regret it.  
Madeline: No, I won't now leave.  
Avery: Okay I'm actually leaving

Avery heads to the window and turns back around.

Avery: Screw it..

Avery picks up Madeline and with ease brings her outside of her house

Madeline: Were going to get caught!


End file.
